disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex
Rex is a large, green, plastic Tyrannosaurus Rex in Toy Story ''series. He gots a lot of anxiety from an inferiority complex ("I don't think I could take that kind of rejection!") and he is afraid he is not scary enough. He is voiced by Wallace Shawn. Rex's worst fear (after Sid) is that Andy will gain another, scarier dinosaur, but feels better after Buzz gives him a few pointers on how to roar better. Toy Story In ''Toy Story, he states that he was made by a subsidiary of Mattel (coincidentally, real-life Rex toys used to be made by Hasbro, but as of 2009 are indeed made by Mattel). He tries to avoid confronting Woody when he is accused of trying to kill Buzz, but slowly and reluctantly turns against him under peer pressure, quickly experiencing guilt later on. He is known to have a queasy stomach and actually barfed when he saw Buzz's dismembered arm. Toy Story 2 At the beginning of Toy Story 2, he is playing the "Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg" video game, which terminates with Buzz being destroyed by Emperor Zurg, much to Rex's frustration. Nevertheless, thinking he is all prepared with his video game experiences, Rex accompanies Buzz, Potato Head, Hamm, and Slinky on their mission to rescue Woody after he is stolen by Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn. After the toys enter Al's Toy Barn, Rex excitedly finds a "Buzz Lightyear" video game strategy guide, only to lose it later, but is still able to give Buzz (the toys take a "Bonus Belt" Buzz instead) some secrets he has acquired from the manual. Rex is considered to be the heaviest of Andy's toys when he loses his grip on the new Buzz's utility line and pushes the toys to the bottom, causing the new Buzz's strength to give out. Later, Buzz #2 and the toys use Rex as a battering ram to break into Al's apartment. When the toys go down the elevator after Al leaves the room with Woody and the Roundup gang, he witnesses the duel between Buzz #2 and an Emperor Zurg action figure. When Zurg is about to finish Buzz #2 off (at point blank range), he turns away, not bearing to look anymore, but his tail lashes out and knocks Zurg down the elevator shaft, making him feel overjoyed about finally defeating Zurg. ''Toy Story 3 In the third film, Rex eagerly awaits the opportunity to finally get played with by children again. In the opening scene of the film, he reprises one of his roles from the first film while Andy is playing with him as the giant dinosaur that eats forcefield dogs. Years later, Andy is 17 years old and Rex, like the other toys, wishes so much to be played with that he even gets excited when Andy picks him up. The toys are accidentally almost thrown away and believing that they are just junk to Andy now, decide to sneak into Andy's mom's donation to Sunnyside Daycare box. Once at Sunnyside, they are welcomed by the other toys that reside there, led by the Strawberry scented bear, Lotso, who show that Sunnyside is a paradise for toys where you will be played with by generations and generations of kids. The toys there take Rex and the others to the Caterpillar Room, telling them that they will soon be played with by children. When the kids are returning to the room, Rex eagerly waits in front of the door, excited that he's finally going to get some play time. However, when the kids enter, it is discovered that they are very little children who have no regard for treating a toy right, even pulling off Rex's tail. When the toys try to complain to Lotso, it is revealed that they were sent to the Caterpillar Room to be beat on by the toddlers on purpose and that you have to earn joining the Butterfly Room. Lotso even reprograms Buzz so that he's back to being a senseless astronaut who keeps Rex and the toys in shelved baskets (which function as prison cells). When approaching the incinerator, Rex mistakes it for daylight. He joins hands with the other toys, specifically Hamm and Slinky, as they prepare for incineration. In the end credits, it is shown that he has become great friends with the Triceratops toy Trixie (ironically fulfilling his dream of meeting a herbivore from the first movie). He plays a video game with her and the frantic noises they make while playing can to adults sound rather sexual in nature. Origin Rex is based on the ''Tyrannosaurus toy from the Dinoriders toyline. In a blooper of Toy Story 2, the toys use him as a battering ram, only for Rex to hurt his head when banged against the locked grate. Rex makes a cameo in a blooper of Monsters, Inc. where he waits at the crosswalk with Mike and Sulley who both are smaller than him. Rex is a playable character on the Toy Story Racer Video Game. Personality Rex is a very kind toy and deeply cares for his friends. He is a little bit of a coward but when his friends need him he will step up to any challenge (although someone usually has to talk him into it). Disney Parks Toy Story Mania Rex apppears in the attraction in the mini games along wih other Toy Story characters. Pixar Play Parade Rex appears in the parade in Disneyland with other Pixar characters. Gallery 4154011465 b406a04a8f.jpg|Rex in Disney Parks buzz-lightyear-rex-toy-story-473544_445_266.jpg|Rex with Buzz Lightyear Buzz-Rex-B35074283_67_500w.jpg|Rex with Buzz in Disney Parks Trivia * Rex quotes a few of George McFly's lines from Back to the Future: "I don't like confrontations" and "I don't think I could take that kind of rejection." * Rex makes a cameo in a blooper of Monsters, Inc.. * You can hear Rex's voice from Wallace Shawn in The Incredibles as Mr. Huph. * While inside Al's Toy Barn, Rex jumps out of the car once, and while chasing the car to catch up, Mr. Potato Head views him in a rearview mirror. This is a parody of a scene in Jurassic Park when T-rex appears in a rearview mirror when chasing a crew in a jeep. * According to Toy Story on Ice, Rex has a wife named Mrs. Rex. Category:Pixar characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:characters Category:Toy Story 3 characters Category:Toy Story 2 characters